


We'll learn as we go

by robertsdingle



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Boyfriends, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Heart-to-Heart, Kisses, M/M, Robert comforting aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertsdingle/pseuds/robertsdingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron's doesn't think he will be a good influence for Liv. Robert comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll learn as we go

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this while watching Deadpool. Might not be that good..

He paces back and forth in front of the couch, ringing his hands together, biting his so hard it almost bled. 

“I have no idea what the hell I am doing. I mean, since when have I had any about what teenage girls like to do? I mean, I spent most of my teenage years denying who I was.” He ranted, pacing some more.

Robert stood up, moving to stand in front of him, to try and stop him pacing, “Aaron, you got this. I know you do. Sandra wouldn’t have left her with you if she didn’t think you could handle her.” He wrapped his arms around Aaron’s shoulder, pulling him close.

Aaron sighed, his shoulder’s slumping, “How the hell am I supposed to give her ‘advice’?" He pouted, "I absolutely horrible back then, always getting in trouble with the cops, never listening to me mam or paddy.. and don’t even get me started on some of the tantrums I used to throw.”

Robert kissed Aaron's head, "We'll get used to it. Learn as we go, and all that."

Aaron lifted his head, "Wait.. what do you mean 'we'?"

"Well, I'm not going to leave you to look after her on your own am I?"

"I thought that, with all the home farms stuff you had going on.."

"It's just a bit of client management. A few phone calls and emails, that's all. A few hours a day at most." He said, "I'm all yours the rest of the time. Here to help you control the wayward teenager."

"She's nowhere near as bad as I was.. not yet anyway."

"Hopefully she never will be."

"Agreed."

Robert pulled back, taking Aaron's hand. "Come on, you need a drink. A strong one."

He pulled him toward the bar area of the pub.

"Just as long as it's not whiskey. That stuff is lethal."

"Why d'you think I didn't want any?"

"Your mean." Aaron huffed.

"I know," Robert smirked, laughing.

Aaron rolled his eyes, but allowed Robert to pull him along. He did, in fact, need a drink.

"No more whiskey. Ever."


End file.
